


Peace and Quiet, Please

by harrythefairyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Riding, Top Louis, fetus One Direction, short and sweet, this is just fluff and smut and niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythefairyprincess/pseuds/harrythefairyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall may or may not like it when Harry and Louis stay up late to do midnight activities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Harry and Louis have sex and Niall is always stuck to be next door to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I was going through my old prompts and I saw this one that I wrote two years ago and holy shit when I read it over I cringed because this was my first time writing smut and wow time flies.
> 
> I'm sorry this is cheesy and just bleh, but I wanted to post it because I'm going to delete it in my drive and I don't want it anymore.

Niall woke up from various thuds on the other side of the wall. They’re at it again. He groans running his hand through his hair. It’s always like this when the boys go to a hotel room, Niall always has a room next to them. And they take advantage of their time alone, at night.

Niall looks up at the ceiling, wide eyes, probably even red from the lack of sleep. He could ruin their fun and tell them to shut up or he can probably sleep it off, which is unlikely since their moans are loud and clear, or he can watch?

~

Their moans sounded perfect together like a melody. Louis thrusts into the small, young, and beautiful boy beneath him. Harry looks absolutely gorgeous, with his wet sweaty curls sticking to his forehead, thighs quivering each time Louis pounds into him, lips so plump and pink, sweat covering his entire body, and the beautiful moans he emits. 

Louis is absolutely addicted to Harry, emotionally, physically and sexually. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but Louis enjoys every minute of it.

“Lou-” Harry moans and soon his breathing hitches. “Fas-’

Louis interrupts Harry as he goes in deeper and increases his speed, he knew that the younger boy wanted this.

Louis loved this, he loves how Harry looks and how he’ll look after this, he loves how the only sounds that can be heard is their deep moans and their skins slapping against one another.

“Fuck Harry, so beautiful,” Louis mumbles as he grips on each side of Harry’s thighs.

“Lou-Louis,” Harry screams out spilling all over his and Louis’ chests.

Louis was still at it, he could hear the headboard of the bed thumping against the wall. He smirks remembering Niall was on the other side of the room, but soon pushed aside those thoughts and focused on the beautiful boy he’s pounding in.

Louis threw his head back as he filled up into Harry deeply. He looked down at the boy and his chest was rapidly going up and down and his eyes were shut closed,

“Harry. babe. Look at me.” Louis says as he caresses Harry’s soft pink cheek.

Harry opens his eyes and Louis gasps quietly, seeing the boy’s emerald glistening eyes, he was the epitome of beauty. Louis pulls out of Harry and Harry whines at the loss. Louis smiles triumphantly to himself.

He lays down on the bed next to him and Harry immediately rested his head on Louis’ chest. Louis smiles and wraps his arm around the boy while kissing his soft curls.

“I bet we kept Niall up,” Louis smirks onto Harry’s curls.

“Oh my god.” Harry shrieks burying his head deeper into Louis’ chest. Louis chuckles and rubs Harry’s back, falling into deep slumber.

~

“Niall, mate, are you alright?” Zayn says patting Niall’s back lightly.

“Perfect, absolutely perfect.” Niall mumbles sarcastically.

Zayn gives him a weak smile and turns his gaze to the two giggling boys walking into Liam’s room. Both of their hair's a mess and Harry’s eyes are glassy and his cheeks bright pink.

Niall immediately huffs and crosses his arms together. Last night he didn’t get enough sleep, he always gets his ten-hour sleep and when he doesn’t he gets grouchy and exhausted.

“Niall, you look like you didn’t get your ten-hour sleep,” Liam says across the room as Lou fixes his hair.

Niall glares over at Louis who just smirks back at him. Harry sees and immediately reddens. He loves his best friends and he loves that they’re together because they look cute but what he doesn’t love is that they frickle frackle at night, when he’s supposed to be sleeping.

Niall rubs his eyes and yawns. “I didn’t.”

“Well, I wonder who kept us up all last night, Louis?” Zayn says smirking at Louis and Harry who are seated on the couch paying no attention to the other boys.

Louis looks over at Zayn confused. “What now?”

Zayn shakes his head amusedly. “Don’t pretend you didn’t hear ‘cause we didn’t pretend last night.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows but then a smirk plays on his face. “Oh, OH,” He says.

Liam shakes his head unamusedly. “Guys you can’t keep doing this at night because we’re barely getting…”

Louis stops paying attention to Liam’s rambling and turns back to his curly headed boyfriend and gives him a small kiss and Harry giggles softly.

~

Once their interview was over, Louis and Harry rush over to their van giggling along the way. Liam glares at them from behind and shakes his head, sometimes he worries about them, they're so young and naive and they live with each other. Harry is not even legal yet. He justs sighs and hopes they don't do anything stupid.

Harry sat down on Louis' lap for the entire car ride with the boys. Sometimes Harry would tease Louis a bit by grinding his ass on Louis' groin. Louis tried to restrain himself from fucking Harry right there in the car in front of the boys.

Once the car reached to a stop, Harry pulls Louis' hand and drags the boy into their hotel room. Louis smirks at Harry's desperateness, sometimes he wonders how he got Harry to be like this, so carefree and reckless. Harry opens their bedroom and they step in then locks it.

Harry goes down on his knees and struggles to zip Louis' pants down. Louis just smirks seeing the glimpse of innocence that is still in Harry. Louis zips his own pants and boxers down and sits down on the bed. Harry immediately follows and goes down on his knees in between Louis’ thighs.

Harry starts slowly going down to Louis' hard erection, hand on the base. Louis' breath hitches as Harry starts sucking and licking the tip.

Louis throws his head back with a deep moan as Harry takes him in fully since Harry has no gag reflex he is basically made for cocksucking. Harry bobs his head up and down at a speedy pace, Louis had to practically stop Harry before he comes, and that's not how he wants to do it.

Harry looks up at Louis and Louis just wanted to fuck this boy senselessly, Harry's cheeks are a beautiful shade of pink, his lips are pink and swollen and his watery green eyes took his breath away.

"Sit," Louis says in a raspy voice. Louis didn't even have to specify where to sit because Harry already knew his favorite spot.

Harry was quick to remove his clothes and was now fully exposed in front of Louis. Harry straddles Louis, grabbing the lube they have near the nightstand and applies some on Louis’ cock. he opens his entrance with his fingers and slowly lowers himself on Louis' hard cock.

Louis groans, he might’ve fucked Harry yesterday and eaten him out today but he was still so tight and the feeling drove his hard member crazy. 

Harry’s face scrunches up when Louis’ tip brushes past his prostate since Louis was big and thick, it was easier for him to find his prostate. He starts bouncing, up and down, repeating his movement then shriveling his hips.

Louis’ hands grip onto Harry’s love handles, loving that he still has baby fat and his pudgy stomach made him a thousand times cuter. 

Harry’s head falls back, mouth slightly parted, and eyes closed tightly, Louis knows that he’s close, he can feel Harry’s thighs quivering around him.

“Louis,” Harry screams out, still bouncing as he comes onto his and Louis’ chest.

Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s hips and thrust up into him while Harry is completely dazed out from his orgasm. He groans, coming inside Harry. 

Harry rests his head on Louis' chest, feeling the come drip out of his hole. Louis lifts Harry off of him as they both try to get comfortable on the bed. They both lay under the comforter and Harry places his head on Louis’ chest. He sighs contently, loving how his boyfriend's arms wrap around him protectively.

Louis hears his phone vibrate, on the nightstand, he groans and grabs it, still holding onto Harry with one arm. 

One new text message, it reads. Louis opens the text and nearly chokes on laughter.

Harry gives a confused expression and Louis reads the text out loud. “From Niall: Next time I want to watch.”

Harry’s cheek redden and he giggles quietly against Louis’ chest. 

“In your dreams, sicko,” Louis says as he types it out sending it to Niall.

It doesn’t take more than a minute for him to respond back.

_Already dreamt it ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, you had to witness that. I have so many unfinished stories (way better than this) that I have no idea when I'm going to finish because school started and I really want to do good.
> 
> Anyway, if you read my other story, I'll be updating that this week, hopefully.
> 
> Have a great night/morning/afternoon. x


End file.
